


Who We Are

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness Poetry [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan's thoughts on how she got where she is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Mulan  
> Date Written: 12 March 2014  
> Word Count: 144  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 7 Round-Long Challenge  
> Summary: Mulan's thoughts on how she got where she is now.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entire series up for grabs at this point.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really need to get over my issues with Aurora so that I can write more for Mulan. Or just ditch Aurora completely, because I really do like Mulan…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not a bit, so all mistakes are mine.

I never wanted  
To be the center of strife.  
Only to be seen,  
Acknowledged as a person,  
Not just a wife or daughter.

So I ran away.  
I'm sure it hurt my parents.  
My ancestors, too.  
But I needed to find out  
What my place is in this world.

I'm not just a girl.  
I'm a woman warrior  
Able to defend  
Myself, my family, and  
All my fellow countrymen.

No one seems to see  
That we women can be more  
Than wives and mothers.  
We can protect ourselves, too,  
And work the fields like a man.

I have fought in wars,  
Battles that weren't my own.  
It didn't matter  
As long as I fought bravely  
And helped the underdogs win.

Everyone deserves  
The freedom to be themselves.  
No one should be banned  
From expressing who they are  
Or what they want out of life.


End file.
